A Candle in the Breeze
by KShuffle
Summary: PokemonYuYuHakusho crossover. Hiei is lonely on a rainy day. YAOI HieiXAsh
1. The ultimate fanfic omg :O

**Disclaimer**: We don't own Pokemon or Yu Yu Hakusho but we will someday after we "persuade" Yoshihiro Togashi and Satoshi Tajiri by making them eat seaweed donuts.

**NOT FOR THOSE IN A TESTY MOOD**

_I want to be forgotten_

Another morning, another day of going nowhere. Hiei was sick he was sick of being alone... He needed someone to hold him someone to tell him it was going to be all right. But alas, he was too moody and no one would take him.

_And I don't want to be reminded_

"Will I ever find them? My some one just for me." He thought to himself as he slid on his boots and headed for the door (does Hiei have a house? Don't know don't care).

_You say "please don't make this harder."_

He was a candle in the breeze. A recluse. A rebel without a cause. Your mothers worst nightmare, and that's how it had to stay he couldn't get soft. He wouldn't allow himself to.

_No, I won't yet_

Hiei wandered along the sidewalks, staring at _them. _It made him sick.

A ball rolled in his path and he kicked it into the street

_Oh dear, is it real---_

"HEY ASSHOLE THAT WAS MY KIDS BALL"

Hiei turned around. Startled. How dare this overweight middle-aged human filth disrupt his thought sequence? For Shaaaaaaaaaaame. But nonetheless it would do him no good to have a blow-up so he kept walking.

_I wait and tell myself "life ain't chess. But no one comes in and yes, you're alone._

"Pikachu you have to try harder, buddy" came a raspy child molester-ish voice behind him.

What WAS that heavenly sound sent from the angels?

A boy wearing a white sleeved blue short sleeved (how the hell do you say that?) jacket, rave hair covered with red and white trucker hat with red tennis shoes, came to his feet (in slow motion) and turned to Hiei's direction.

The beast was stunned.

The boy ran cautiously into the street, grabbed the Childs ball and wandered over to where Hiei was standing.

"Hey man what was that for?"

"Don't ask about things that don't concern you, boy"

"He didn't do anything to you! What if he ran into the street himself and got hurt?!"

Hiei could feel his anger rising, but kept composure

"What's that yellow thing you have with you?"

"….Where have you been the last few years? …It's a Pokemon; it was all the rage not too long ago"

"I. See. So what does it do?"

I don't feel like explaining this so were going to skip over doodleloot doodloo doodle loot –imaginary wavy screen future transporter montage thing-

"Interesting... Could you teach me how to use one?"

"Sure"

Over the next few months Hiei and Ash met regularly in the park and Hiei learned the proper skills and how to's in raising Pokemon. But, his feelings for Mr. Ketchum. Feelings that were getting hard to hold back....


	2. Did you really think we were serious?

Chap. 2

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Ash reached over and brought his hand down onto his alarm clock. The sleepiness was still in his eyes and he could feel it. But he had to wake up, this was the time they'd been meeting for months now and Hiei would be expecting him.

He pulled on his clothes and ran downstairs

"Ash, Hun it's going to rain you might want to stay in today"

"I can't mom, I'll wear a jacket"

And with that he was out the door

The rain was coming own. Hard and for sure Hiei would want to cancel his lessons, but for some reason Ash was there.

There at the park where he and Hiei have shared the most amazing months of his life. Sure he was grumpy and got upset when he didn't catch on quickly. But that was what Ash loved about him.

_Your love it was only a whisp away_

He waited. Maybe it was a bad idea?

_How innocent is the day when you smile_

Just as he started to pick up his hopes and go home, he could make out a figure dressed in all black coming towards him.

_And then you lay on your side alone hide our soul_

Hiei! He had come!

"You shouldn't be out here! You'll catch cold! You idiot!"

"But—I"

"Go home we'll continue tomorrow"

"But. I wanted to see you today..." Ash looked down at the ground

"What? Really?" Hiei placed his hand under Ash's chin and gently forced him to look into his eyes.

"Yes.."

_Never opened myself this way_

"I-I- didn't know you…"

"Well, I do! And I don't appreciate you telling me what's good for my health, if I get sick I get sick"

_Life is ours, we live it our way all these words I don't just say and nothing else matters_

He chuckled; he loved it when Ash tried to be tougher than he really was.

"True"

Ash pushed forward and their lips met. Hiei didn't know how to react at first, no one had ever been this forward with him but in the end he gave in and their lips melted together… in a good way

_open mind for a different view and nothing else matters_

Their lips parted and there was silence

"I-I'm sorry.. I should've asked..."

"No. No. I'm glad you did"

And they lived happily ever after. The End

Just kidding.


End file.
